


I'm Lucky you were there

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don’t really know each other but this guy is trying to get in my pants and I’m trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact with me, please look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lucky you were there

**Author's Note:**

> dmmd rare pair week day 4!

Mizuki wanted to know how he managed to get himself into this sort of situation. He decided it’d be nice for a change to go drinking, not in his bar, his bar was fine, it should be happily taken care of by the stand in bartender, but Mizuki wanted to be able to drink without worrying about his own bar, if he didn’t have to watch the bartender he could pretend he was doing a good job at least. He considered using it to spy on the competition and see what could be improved. 

However, here he was, out of his comfort zone, with no one he recognised in the surrounding area and some creep was hitting on him. Even if Mizuki had been interested in some company for the evening, the guy in question wasn’t anywhere near his type and was being a huge creep and getting far too close for Mizuki’s own comfort. Mizuki glanced around hoping for an out somewhere, a girl would have been good. The creep would probably give up if he thought he was straight. However due to the neighbourhood he was in, there was next to no women in sight. The ones who were there, were taken and were on the arms of guys much bigger than Mizuki. 

Mizuki recognised someone as they entered the bar, unfortunately he didn’t think he’d be that much help. It was a fellow Rib leader, Mink. It was for a brief moment but they made eye contact. 

At this point Mizuki was feeling desperate. If he’d been closer to home it wouldn’t have been an issue, he would have just beat the creep up with his team behind him to stop anyone interfering. But here, it was the creep’s playground not Mizuki’s. Mizuki was alone and in enemy territory. The only person he even knew in the area wasn’t exactly what Mizuki would have called a friend. However they had mutual acquaintances. 

Mizuki started to stare in Mink’s direction. He could hear the creep making more comments, and Mizuki was doing his best to hold minimal conversation while silently trying to send Mink a cry for help. 

Mink occasionally glanced in the area but he wasn’t meeting Mizuki’s eyes. Mizuki figured he probably didn’t remember him and that trying to get Mink to help was as much of a no go as it was getting anyone else to help. He thought about messaging Koujaku to ask him to help out but he figured he probably couldn’t get away with it without the creep being offended. Koujaku usually messaged him when he wasn’t with Aoba, which meant unfortunately for Mizuki, Koujaku was with Aoba tonight. 

During the distraction of trying to get Mink’s attention and semi ignore the creep, Mizuki let his guard down and missed his drink getting spiked by the bartender who was of course, another friend of the creep. 

It didn’t take long for Mizuki to realise what was happening, he’d seen it happen and stopped it often enough to know the symptoms. He had a mixed feeling now, obviously he wished he was back with his own guys, but he would have hated any of them to see him like this. He felt embarrassed for falling for it, him a bartender, who dealt with it frequently. He was also scared. This creep had obviously instigated this, there were a couple of ways tonight was going to go and he wasn’t sure which he liked less.

Mizuki felt nauseous, he made one last attempt trying to get Mink’s attention. Then he got to his feet, stumbling as he did. “Whoa, you’re pretty drunk, want me to take you home?” the creep asked, Mizuki shook his head.   
“I’m fine, just need to throw up my guts and I’ll be good to get a taxi on my own.” Mizuki replied.   
“It’d be rude of me to just put you in a taxi and see you off, at least let me go with you. In fact I can get one of my guys to drive us.” He stated. Mizuki grimaced.

Mizuki managed to get to the bathroom, where he wanted to stay for a while. He messaged Koujaku in a final attempt for help. Mizuki felt himself getting sleepy and debated on locking the stall and just sleeping there. He wondered if the creep would still grab him. 

Mizuki heard a ruckus outside, he couldn’t make out much of it but he did recognise a couple of voices. 

Shortly after there was a knock on the stall and Mizuki felt sick again. “It’s taken care of, let’s get you home.” The voice said from the other side of the stall. Mizuki knew the voice and it wasn’t the creep, it wasn’t Koujaku either unfortunately. However at this point Mizuki didn’t care. Mizuki unlocked the stall and almost fell into Mink.

“Shit you look awful.” Mink stated.   
“Thanks, same to you.” Mizuki mumbled.  
“Glad to see you can still crack jokes.” Mink replied. 

Mizuki walked out of the bathroom himself, he was unsteady but Mink was close by in case he did collapse. Mizuki still felt uncomfortable, he felt awful due to whatever was put in his drink, and he couldn’t shake the idea that he’d gone from the fire into the frying pan. He had no reason to think that Mink wouldn’t do what the creep was going to do. The only thing he’d really heard from Koujaku was bad news, Aoba had a better review of Mink, but overall Mizuki wasn’t sure if his situation had gotten better or worse.

Once they were outside and headed towards the car, Mizuki’s legs started to go again and he ended up relying on Mink for help, by the time Mink got into the driving seat after putting Mizuki in the passenger side Mizuki had completely passed out.

Mink didn’t know where to drop Mizuki he debated on just leaving him off at Aoba’s but considering Mizuki was so far from home and without his friends; Mink wondered if there was a rift that’d just cause more trouble for them if he dropped him there. Unsure where else to leave him, Mink ended up taking him back to his place. 

Mink had all but left Scratch at this point; he’d planned on returning home, or something else. However he ended up sticking around longer than intended and now it was becoming harder to leave. He’d gotten himself a small apartment to put his things in, so he could separate himself from the rest of Scratch. Although like tonight he often went along with the group to drink. Since the Toue situation had been resolved he’d started to get attached to some people. 

However getting attached to Mizuki wasn’t something he had even thought about in passing. Mink wound up carrying the male into the house. It didn’t look like he’d be budging for quite a while. Mink removed their shoes, and took Mizuki’s jacket, then got him settled in the bed. Mink then went for his own night cap and left some water for Mizuki in case he woke up before him. 

Mizuki panicked when he woke up, He felt gross, he still felt nauseous and now hungover and he was sweaty from sleeping in his clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was still completely dressed. Mink didn’t even take of his socks. Noticing the water on the desk he drank some, and then went to the bathroom to get rid of the last of his nausea. 

“You feeling alright?” A voice asked from the doorway. Mizuki didn’t look up; he didn’t want to see the look on Mink’s face. Mink pitied him and Mizuki couldn’t bear to see anyone look at him like that.   
“I’ve been better.” Mizuki mumbled,  
“You could have been worse.” Mink said sternly.   
“Yeah… Thanks for that.” Mizuki replied quietly.  
“What the fuck were you doing there?”   
“Just wanted some space, clearly I picked the wrong place, won’t make that mistake again.” Mizuki explained.  
“Go back to bed when you’re done. I’ll move to the sofa,” Mink stated.  
“Why bother? You were in the bed earlier? Why not just continue.” Mizuki shrugged getting to his feet and then gurgling water from the sink.

The pair returned to the bed, Mizuki found it hard to sleep like this. He wasn’t scared and he felt much better, however Mink had been in nothing but his boxers and Mizuki hadn’t been able to stop staring. At some point during the course of the night, Mink rolled over to face Mizuki and Mizuki wound up staring at him. 

Mizuki was startled when he heard a low grumble, “Go the fuck to sleep.” Mink didn’t even open his eyes.


End file.
